


I'm too scared to say I like you but I definitely do.

by Latenightsgunfights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brotherly Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hanzo Shimada has Anxiety, Hanzo Shimada has Issues, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightsgunfights/pseuds/Latenightsgunfights
Summary: Hanzo doesn't know how to act when he realises his feelings for McCree. Luckily, Genji is there to help.[While it's not completely necessary, this fic references my fic 'You probably won't remember this, but I will' and you may wish to read that first]





	I'm too scared to say I like you but I definitely do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. And if you're here from tumblr hi! My last fic got strangely more notes on there than usual??

Genji lounged on his single bed, cramped room no longer making him claustrophobic as he stared into the phone at the woman that made up his world. Angela smiled at him through the video call, eyes wide as she talked through her class notes. Science and medicine was a subject Genji knew nothing of but he couldn’t help but smile as she spoke practically gibberish with such confidence and interest. Genji had never been the type to settle down, always partying and flirting, but meeting her had stirred something in him he never knew existed. _Pfft, I always thought Hanzo was the true love type_.

  
Genji’s brother had never been the casual hook up type; or even the relationship type. He was always too busy with studies or training or meditation or _having a stick up his ass_. Hanzo spent all his time cooped up in his room. _Being a nerd,_ Genji’s mind helpfully supplied. Genji had always assumed that Hanzo was waiting for the right one, but soon he realized Hanzo had bigger dreams of becoming some sort of hermit.

  
Genji needed to solve that.

  
So, around a month before, Genji decided to drag his secluded sibling to one of Lena Oxton’s house parties with the hope of him meeting somebody and actually socializing. And was promptly surprised at Hanzo getting _shit faced_ and kissing some random with a cowboy hat.

  
Hanzo had sobbed in drunken shame as Genji dragged him back to their dorm, laughing all the way.

  
Hanzo had avoided the man since, making a dramatic show of abruptly changing direction when they were approaching where the cowboy was standing in the hallway, and crying to Genji when he was sat next to him in one of their shared classes.

  
“_Genji! He smiled at me today. And winked! He’s going to ruin my life I know it!_” Hanzo had stressed in frantic Japanese, pacing around Genjis’ room with his hands in his hair.

  
_“Or, and forgive me for this wild guess, he was just being friendly,”_ Genji replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his brothers pathetic read of the friendly man. While Hanzo had been avoiding, Genji had gotten to know McCree and the two became friends. The cowboy was funny, and had visited his dorm a couple times, much to Hanzo’s distress.

His reverie was broken by Hanzo bursting through his door.

  
“I think I like McCree!”

  
There was a short silence in which Genji just stared at Hanzos heaving form in the doorway, before turning to his phone.

  
“Angel, bit of an emergency got to go. Yes, yes love you too. Bye.”

  
When Genji ended the call there was another silence in which he once again stared at Hanzo with an odd look on his face. “Since when?”

  
“Well, I don’t know, since _now_ I guess,” Hanzo mumbled, cheeks red.

  
“You were accusing him of trying to ruin your life, like, last week?” Genji replied, disbelieving.

  
Hanzo stepped forward, throwing himself on his brother’s bed, before curling up with his knees to his chest with his head resting on them. He leaned into Genjis’ shoulder. “He’s always flirting with me and he tells stupid jokes and he’s just so _nice_, Genji. _Why_ is he so nice to me?”

  
The other man shrugged, a smirk adorning his lips, it was true that McCree said he wanted to get to know Hanzo better, to _actually_ be his friend. _Maybe there’s something about drunk Hanzo that attracts people,_ Genji thought.

  
McCree was a man of his word, and since that night had tried to talk to Hanzo more, which of course set of red flags in Hanzos panicked, introverted _nerd_ mind. Now Genji thought about it, Hanzo didn’t seem to have that many friends. Of course there were people he spoke to but he never sought anyone out outside of study and class time, and now this ‘weird cowboy man’ was suddenly showering him with attention. Genji hoped the man might pass some of his confidence down to his shy brother. And of course he was Hanzos’ first kiss, no matter how drunk he was.

  
Genji ran his fingers through his green hair before wrapping his arm tightly around his brother in a rare display of the bond that they shared. Hanzos’ eyes were wide, overwhelmed with feelings he’d never felt towards another before.

  
_McCree is good for Hanzo,_ Genji mentally confirmed.

  
“How about this? I text him, see if he’d mind catching a movie with you, and you two can have time to talk more outside of class,” Genji paused for a moment, “Without drunken kissing or vomiting on shoes."

  
Hanzo chuckled dryly, having only just got over the overwhelming humiliation of his first meeting with Jesse. Genji was already on his phone.

  
Jesse replied almost immediately.  
Genji smiled, rubbing Hanzos shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture, before giving him a playful slap as his phone buzzed. “Well stop moping and get ready for tonight!”

  
Hanzo giggled, ignoring the shaky feeling inside, and got up to change.

  
“Hanzo,” Genji called as he turned to leave.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“You’re doing great.”


End file.
